


This Is Gonna Take A While....

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Eurovision Neighborhood [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Ermal, Awkward Romance, Both a texting fic and a written fic, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, E-mail, Ermal is a disaster, Established Metamoro, Established Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Nyotalia, Post-Eurovision, Slow Romance, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: The Eurovision 2018 Participants move in to their house in the Eurovision Neighborhood after the final in an attempt to settle in.Easier said than done





	This Is Gonna Take A While....

**Eurovision 2018 Participants Chat**

**Melovin:** Hey

 **Melovin:** Guys

 **Melovin:** Hello?

 **Ermal:** What?

 **Melovin:** Have you seen Citrus?;-;

 **Ermal:** No I haven't sorry.

 **Ermal:** Have you asked Nikita?


End file.
